


Because Reasons

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Corset, Drabble, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter in a corset. Incidental catboy Bucky.





	Because Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

“Peter, you alright?” Steve asks.

It’s a valid question; Peter doesn’t normally lounge around in a corset.

“Mr. Stark wanted me to test out this new armoring for my suit, but I don’t think it’s gonna work,” he says, tugging at the bottom hem.

“Oh it’s working,” Tony says, taking a sip of coffee. “You’ve gotta wear it a little longer though, just to be sure.”

Bucky comes in just then, cat-ears perked up.

“You guys are welcome to stay,” Tony offers.

“Nah, we hear they want cat-people more in another prompt next door - but you two have fun here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, confession: I wrote this before I knew that multiple CCC tags on a fic would still only count as one.


End file.
